


Luck Of The Draw

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Bingo, Established Relationship, M/M, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Lester indulge in a bit of fun - strip poker, winner takes all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck Of The Draw

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fififolle for the beta. 
> 
> For my bingo prompt: Poker Night

Sir James Lester scowled at the cards on the table before glaring at Captain Tom Ryan when he chuckled. “Been practising, have we?”

“Not much to do at night except to play cards.” Ryan quirked an eyebrow in imitation of his lover. “Now, stop delaying and pay up.”

Lester sighed before he loosened his tie, folding it neatly before placing it carefully on the table. “Cards, please.”

“James!” 

“A tie is an article of clothing, Tom,” Lester stated calmly. “If you wanted to specify what counted, you should have done so before we started.”

“Sneaky bugger.” Ryan smiled in a way that would have made his enemies worry but only made Lester shift into a more comfortable position. “You do know this means war?”

“Do your worst, dear boy.” Lester's smile was challenging as he shuffled the pack. “Ready?” He quickly dealt the cards and considered his hand. He eyed Ryan for a moment, tapping a manicured fingernail against his lip, before tossing several chips into the centre of the table. 

Ryan's eyebrow rose as he counted the chips Lester had thrown in, an amused smile on his lips as he muttered, “Confident bastard, aren't you?”

“Fold or bet, Tom.” Lester leaned back in his chair, his gaze flickering momentarily to Ryan's bare chest.

Ryan chuckled softly as he examined his hand, gnawing on his lower lip for a moment in a very distracting manner. “Raise.”

Lester dragged his gaze away from Ryan licking his lips and back to his hand with great difficulty and for a moment couldn't think what his next move should be. His hand was decent and no one won by being too cautious. “Call.” 

Ryan grinned as he laid his cards down, one by one. “Four of a kind. Well?”

Lester sighed as he revealed his own hand, three tens and two sevens. He looked up at Ryan before he grinned, two could play at distraction after all. He removed his cuff-links before equally slowly undoing his shirt buttons, one by one, to teasingly reveal his chest before he stood and hung the shirt neatly over the back of an unused chair. He turned back to find Ryan's gaze fixed on him and was pleased that it took Ryan some effort to regain his composure, especially when Lester ran a hand over his chest and tweaked his nipples. He smiled when Ryan moaned, although gave his own moan when just the tip of Ryan's tongue peeked from between his lips. 

“Fucking cheat.”

“Takes one to know one,” Lester purred back. “Your deal, I believe.”

Ryan gathered the cards up and shuffled the deck before he quickly dealt another hand and Lester couldn't quite decide if his lover was growing impatient or if he was trying to bait Lester into making an unwise move. Considering who his lover was, either option was a distinct possibility and Lester had to admit that his own patience was growing thin. 

Lester looked at his cards and considered his next move, three of a kind was a decent basis for his hand but not spectacular, but if he could get one more seven... he tossed chips in and leaned back to watch his lover. Ryan didn't look happy with his cards, or maybe with the smirk on Lester's lips, but he looked happier when he put his own cards down and Lester sighed before throwing his down in disgust. 

Ryan grinned. “Bluffing?”

Lester quirked an imperious eyebrow before standing up to undo his belt, popped open the button on his fly and unzipped himself. He carefully lowered his trousers and stepped out of them, shaking them out before folding them over the back of the chair his shirt hung from.

“Very nice,” Ryan murmured and Lester wasn't surprised to see Ryan eyeing his silk-clad arse. 

The next two hands went one each, leaving Ryan in his socks and boxers while Lester was clad only in his boxers. The last few hands would be fought even more intently, after all, the prize for the winner was worth taking almost any risk. 

“Cards, dear boy.” Lester took the deck and shuffled them expertly before dealing the cards out, face down. He placed the pack down before looking at his own cards. Not too brilliant: four of Spades, nine of Clubs and three, eight and Jack of Diamonds. He looked up to consider Ryan, noting how his lover was biting back a smile at his cards... although, Ryan was fairly good at bluffing. “Your bet, I believe.”

Ryan glanced up at him, a sly smile on his face before he threw a number of chips into the middle and returned to perusing his hand. 

Lester could have folded but he didn't trust Ryan's smug look, he was either trying to bluff him or had a bloody good hand. Well, fortune favoured the bold and he gave a sharp nod as he threw an equal number of chips in. “Cards?”

“Two,” Ryan called out as he discarded two cards. 

Lester discarded the top card before dealing two to Ryan, watching him frown thoughtfully at his new hand. “Three,” Lester muttered as he dropped his discarded cards on top of Ryan's and picked up three new ones. He pursed his lips as he considered his new cards... nine, ten and bloody Queen of Diamonds. It was just a pity he couldn't bet more clothes on the hand... Ryan naked and at his mercy was a thing of beauty. 

A few more betting rounds later, Ryan called him and swore softly when Lester put down his Straight Flush. “Lucky bastard.”

“Don't I know it,” Lester murmured as he waited for Ryan to strip off his own socks, swallowing hard when instead Ryan shimmied out of his boxers. Lester almost forgot to breathe as Ryan bent over to put them with the rest of his clothing, giving him a fine view of Ryan's arse. Ryan's cock was erect and leaking when he turned around and sauntered back to the table. “Fuck, Ryan.”

“Only if you win the next hand... I have plans...” Ryan ran a hand over his chest and down to his cock, stroking himself slowly. 

Lester groaned and reached into his boxers to adjust himself. “So do I, Tom.” It was hard to concentrate on his cards when he knew Ryan was sitting opposite him clad only in a pair of socks. He dragged his attention back to his hand in an attempt to win, although he knew he'd love whatever Ryan had planned for him, it just wasn't in Lester's nature to surrender. He grinned when the cards fell his way and looked up at Ryan in expectation.

“Bloody cheat,” Ryan murmured before he shoved his chair back and gave Lester a show as he lifted one foot to remove a sock, revealing his balls and cock and bloody hell, Lester wanted him so badly. 

“Luck of the draw, dear boy.” Lester licked his lips at the show Ryan was putting on. “And as I recall, poker was your choice.” He swallowed before adding, “Next time we'll play chess. First to checkmate wins... but for now...” Lester rose from his chair and pulled Ryan in for a kiss. “I want you on your back and spread open for me.”

Ryan grinned back as he walked into their bedroom, swaying his hips and looking so bloody good. When Lester joined him, Ryan looked even better laying on his back, spread so enticingly on the bed, his lovely cock rising from its tangled nest. Lester smiled before swallowing around his prize, sucking and nibbling and teasing Ryan to distraction. 

He pulled back, grinning at Ryan's moan of loss, and ran a finger over his lover's straining cock. “What should I do with you, Tom?”

“Fuck me,” Ryan groaned, his pupils blown wide with desire. 

“I thought it was my choice if I won?” Lester murmured softly, torn between fucking Ryan as he knew he liked it or riding Ryan's lovely cock. 

“Please, James,” Ryan gasped, his fingers flexing in the sheets. “Need to feel you. Taking me hard and fast, fucking the come out of me.” He spread his legs wider and lifted his knees against his chest and allowed a finger to drift down to play with his hole. “Please, James.”

Lester shook his head in amusement. “You always are pushy on the bottom.”

“Are you complaining?” Ryan asked as he twisted his finger in deep. 

Lester licked his lips, almost mesmerised by Ryan's action before he moved, sliding his own fingers inside Ryan and quirking an eyebrow when he found him already prepared. “Cocky bastard,” Lester murmured affectionately before he pushed home and set up a hard and fast pace. Slamming into Ryan's prostrate with every thrust until Ryan came with a shout and dragged Lester over with him. 

Lying sated afterwards, Ryan stroked his fingers through Lester's hair. “Rematch, James?”

Lester groaned. “I'm not as young as I was...” He paused as he recalled his earlier dilemma. “However, if you can get it up first, I'll ride you.” He grinned at Ryan's needy groan.


End file.
